Male Bonding Gone Wrong
by BE-A-TLE
Summary: The end is here!
1. I'm Sure Their having the times of their...

A/N This is a story Skylark and I had planned to do. I figured it won't be nearly as good without her input, but I might as well give it a shot, she was so excited about the story it seems only right to at least attempt it. This is just the first chapter, depending on feedback I'll release other chapters. Thanks to Arcadia and Trick for reading over this for me.   
  
Disclaimer- Not mine. Don't sue.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Bad  
  
Chapter One: I'm sure they're having the time of their lives  
  
"Ah, Jamie Waite, Just the man I was looking for." Hank Beecham smiled at the dark haired young man.  
  
"Why?" Jamie asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well, We have a week off from school and Tyler and I were going camping, I'd like you to come."  
  
"W-What?" Jamie stammered, suitably shocked.   
  
"Yeah, my uncle owns a cabin up in the Smokeys he said we could use."  
  
"How are we suppose to get there Hank? We don't exactly live close by."  
  
"My uncle has a private jet. He'll fly us up there and pick us on at the end of the week."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty impressive Hank."  
  
"So, will you come?" Hank grinned even wider.  
  
"Uhhhhhh"  
  
"Do you have anything else to do?" Hank prompted.  
  
"Nooooooo."  
  
"Good then its settled, be ready to go at 7 am tomorrow morning." Hank walked out of the room.  
  
"Wait...how did this happen." Jamie muttered to himself as he grabbed his helmet and went out to his motorcycle.  
  
"Oh hey Jamie!" Hank yelled right before Jamie put on his helmet.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Pack a backpack full of food and stuff! We'll be doing a lot of hiking." Jamie nodded and put his helmet on.  
  
"Greeeeeeeeeeeeat."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Tyler Connell cooed. Jamie gave him a sleep filled glare, and threw his belongings into the back of Hank's truck.   
  
"Come on Jamie, we haven't got all day." Hank teased as he climbed into the drivers seat.  
  
"No kidding." Jamie muttered clamoring into the back. Tyler took a seat next to Hank.  
  
"So Hank, we should have a sing along." Tyler said. Hank grinned and looked in the rearview mirror. Tyler's comment had its desired effects, Jamie looked absolutely horrified. "Relax Jamie, I'm just kidding." Tyler said, twisting around in his chair.  
  
"Don't mess with me this early in the morning." Jamie growled.  
  
"But its so fun!" Tyler said grinning."  
  
"Come on Tyler, leave him be." Hank said with a grin.  
  
"Aye, Captain Hank sir!" Tyler said with a mock salute. Jamie rolled his eyes, wondering how people could be this cheerful so early in the morning, and melted back with the seat, hoping Tyler would just talk to Hank for the rest of the trip and leave him alone.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jamie hadn't gotten his wish, everytime he had nearly fallen back asleep Tyler would turn around and try to start up a conversation. When they finally arrived at the airport, Jamie was ready to kill Tyler. As the three boys pulled their things together, a man ran over.  
  
"Hank!" Hank stared at the man for a moment before clarity shown in his eyes.  
  
"Hunter! Hank said surprised. "I thought my uncle was going to fly us."  
  
"Sorry Kid, you uncle got called away, but I'm free, so I figured I'd fly you."  
  
"Thanks!" Hank grinned. "These are my friends Tyler and Jamie."  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you boys." Hunter said.  
  
"Pleased I'm sure." Jamie muttered. Tyler elbowed him hard in the ribs. Jamie let out a yelp. "Nice to meet you too." Jamie corrected sending Tyler a hard glare.  
  
"Well come on boys." Hunter turned heading towards the plane. Hank fell into step with him and Tyler and Jamie walked behind.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Jamie muttered.  
  
"Why?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I don't know....its just that feeling you get when you feel like something bad is going to happen."  
  
"Oh relax, I bet your just nervous to be flying." Tyler replied.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Jamie appeased, though he didn't believe it.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The private jet was small, very small, and Jamie felt a bit claustrophobic. Seated next to the window, Jamie would occasionally peek out to see how high up they were. Tyler was seated on the opposite side and Hank had taken to sitting beside Tyler. For the next hour or so things were going fine. That was until Jamie felt the plane lurch and Hunter's muffled curses.  
  
"What happened!?" Jamie demanded  
  
"We just lost the left engine."  
  
"We what?!" Tyler and Hank yelled in unison. Another strong jolt and the plane nose-dived.  
  
"Let me guess, that was the right engine." Jamie murmured.  
  
"Mayday, Mayday, both engines gone, we're going down!" Hunter yelled into the small radio. Jamie muttered a few choice profanities under his breath as he braced himself for impact.    
  
"Still think I'm just nervous about flying?" He snapped at Tyler, who looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Hank shouted as Hunter appeared with a parachute strapped to his back.  
  
"Sorry kids, only one chute!" and he disappeared out the door. The plane continued its decent.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Tyler yelled. Hank moved up to the pilot seat and pulled up on the throttle.  
  
"We're going to die." Jamie murmured. There was a crunch and a burst of white hot pain a the plane collided with the ground.   
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hank was vaguely aware that he was being shaken. Painstakingly, he pealed his eyelids open. He noticed that he was upside down, the plane was upside down. Tyler was standing next to him.     
  
"Come on." Tyler said. Hank fumbled with the seat belt until he managed to get it off.   
  
"Are you hurt?" Hank asked, spying Tyler's bloody nose.  
  
"Its broken." Tyler said gently wiping at some of the blood.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Just some superficial cuts. What about you?"  
  
"I may have sprained my wrist." Hank said holding it gingerly to his chest.  
  
"Let me see it." Tyler said holding out his hand, Hank gingerly put his wrist in Tyler's hand. "This could be a hairline fracture." Tyler began looking around.   
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"A first aid kit."  
  
"I packed one." Hank muttered. Tyler gave him a small grin.  
  
"Always the EMT, eh Hank?" Hank returned the grin. Tyler searched through Hanks bags and recovered the First Aid Kit, he then set to work wrapping his wrist. Hank suddenly jerked.  
  
"Hunter?!" He looked wildly around. "Oh my God."  
  
"Hank, he parachuted out remember?" Hank's eyes darkened and he let out a string of curses.  
  
"Come on Tyler, we have to help Jamie." Hank said gruffly. He and Tyler crawled over to where Jamie was still strapped in his chair unconscious.   
  
"Jamie." Tyler called shaking him gently. Jamie let out a low groan and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wha?" He pushed Tyler's hand away.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, expect my head is killing me....and my shoulder kinda hurts."  
  
"Hank, he's got glass lodged in his shoulder." Tyler said.  
  
"Well, work it out....but be careful." Hank said as he dabbed at the blood along Jamie's hairline.  
  
"The window broke." Jamie murmured to himself.  
  
"Come on we need to get out of here." Tyler said as he successfully removed the piece of glass. Jamie removed the seat belt with relative ease and the boys quickly exited the plane.  
  
"Where do you think Hunter went?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Who knows, he wont be helping us though, that's for sure!" Hank snapped. Jamie flinched back and fell into step beside Tyler, they allowed Hank to take the lead.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe Jamie agreed to go on that camping trip." Caitie Roth said as she sprawled out across Val Lanier's bed. Caitie rolled onto her stomach to look at her friend.  
  
"The way Tyler made it sound, Hank kinda tricked him into it." Val replied with a grin.  
  
"Poor Jamie, stuck with the superboys for a week."   
  
"Hey!" Val protested. "Come on, Tyler and Hank aren't that bad!"  
  
"Well, of course you wouldn't think so. 'Specially not Tyler, right?" Caitie grinned evilly. Val threw a pillow at her, which she threw back.   
"Do you really think they'll be okay?" Caitie asked.  
  
"Of course they will." Val replied, pushing her blond hair behind her. "I bet their having the time of their lives already."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The scenery would have been pretty, with all the green trees and the rushing river, yes it would have been pretty, if it hadn't been so hot. Tempers were short and there had already been several short outbursts.   
"Well, thanks a lot for inviting me Hank, we'll have to do this again sometime." Tyler muttered venom and sarcasm lacing his words.  
  
"Come on Tyler, don't." Jamie pleaded.  
  
"What was that Tyler?" Hank asked stopping.  
  
"I said, the next time you decide we should all go on a trip, count me out!"  
  
"Tyler stop! Its not Hanks fault the plane crashed, or Hunter bailed."   
  
"But if memory serves, it was his idea to go on this stupid trip was it not."  
  
"I'm sorry about the crash Tyler, and I'm sorry you broke your nose." Hank said calmly. Tyler stalked over to him.  
  
"This isn't about the crash or my nose!"  
  
"You need to calm down Tyler!" Hank exclaimed.  
  
"No, I won't calm down! You may be the leader on the squad Hank, but we aren't there right now!" Temper getting the better of him Tyler shoved Hank hard. On instinct, Jamie thrust his arms out and helped break Hank's fall.  
  
"Tyler!" Jamie protested. He was amazed at Tylers complete transfermation from the nice guy he usually was, to this temper driven craze he was in now.  
  
"Stay out of this Jamie!" Tyler hissed.  
  
"Tyler, stop!" Jamie tried again. When Hank and Tyler ignored him he sighed and tuned them out. Tyler shoved Hank again, slightly harder, and once again he went staggering towards Jamie. This time however, Jamie wasn't watching and Hank hit him hard, with a cry of surprise Jamie tumbled backwards into the rushing water below.   
  
Chapter two coming soon.....maybe. 


	2. Mother Nature's Son

A/N- First off apologies to DarkChilde, who I didn't wait for her comments before I posted. I just wanted to get this chapter out so people could see it and stop begging for chapter two. Glad ya'll are liking this story thus far. Remember this story was an idea Skylark and I had before and I'm doing now. Enjoy the story.   
  
  
  
  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 2- Mother Nature's Son  
  
The coldness of the water was a shock to his nervous system. Jamie would have screamed if the water hadn't sucked him under. He felt something brush against him, and as he surfaced again he realized it was Hank. The shock of seeing Hank was nearly as bad as the shock of hitting the water. He tried to shout for Hank only to begin choking as water filled his lungs. The water swiftly pushed him and Hank down river and thought of one thing. If the water is moving this rapidly, there must be a waterfall.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Caitie chewed slowly. "So you really think the boys are having fun?"  
  
"Of course they are. The're probably playing around by the lake or doing some other 'guy' thing." Val said with a small smirk.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right." Caitie said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh come on Caitie, everything is fine." Val replied through a mouthful of pizza. Caitie snickered at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
"If it bothers you that much, Tyler gave me the number to were they were staying. You can call them after dinner." Caitie smiled.  
  
"I may just do that Val."   
  
"Why are you so worried? Afraid Jamie's gonna kill Hank and Tyler?" Val smirked.  
  
"Actually, I'm afraid Hank and Tyler will drive Jamie to insanity and he'll come back babbling about Rocky Racoon. Then I'll have to have him commited."  
  
"Who's Rocky Racoon?" Val asked. Caitie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nevermind, I didn't think you'd get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Nevermind." Caitie smiled slyly. Val blew her bangs away from her face.  
  
"Caitie!" Caitie grinned.  
  
"Where's the number?"  
  
"Not telling you until you tell me who Rocky Racoon is!"  
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to ran-sack your room." With that Caitie bolted down the hallway and into Val's room.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tyler ran down the bank, trying to keep Hank and Jamie in sight. He screeched to a stop and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins when he saw the waterfall. He saw the large branch laying in the water, and the light bulb went off over his head.  
  
"JAMIE!" He yelled just as loudly as he could. "GRAB THE BRANCH!" Either Jamie heard him, or had gotten the same idea himself. Jamie reached out and grabbed Hanks arm, twisting him in the water so he could see the branch. The two worked hard to make it to the branch. As the two boys were swept past, Jamie reached out and grabbed the branch, holding on for dear life. Hank however, missed the branch and went flowing by. Ignoring the scratches, the oddly shaped branch was giving him Jamie reacted.  
  
"NO!" Jamie shouted, lashing out like lighting and grabbing Hank's hand. Jamie pulled Hank towards the branch until Hank got a good hold on it.  
  
"T-thank you." Hank's teeth chattered, Jamie only nodded. Tyler lay flat on his stomach hoping against hope he could reach their hands. Jamie realized before Tyler that he wasn't going to be able to reach them. He turned to Hank.  
  
"Your going to have to push your self up towards him!"  
  
"How?!" Hank yelled over the roar of the water.  
  
"I'll help boost you up!" Jamie yelled back. He let one hand loose and Grabbed Hank's shoulder. Jamie used one arm to help boost Hank towards Tyler. Hank had to push part of the branch that hung over Jamie's head up and out of the way, Tyler was just barely grabbed Hank's hands. He pulled him up onto land. They hadn't however, been prepared for the branch that would richote back at Jamie.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************   
  
"I'm serious Val, something is very very wrong!" Caitie was in a full fledged panic. She had just tried calling the cabin only to have no one answer.  
  
"Caitie, your over reacting. I'm sure their fishing or something."  
  
"I don't think so. What if they got lost in the woods. I mean lets face it, none of them are exactly Mother Nature's son!" Caitie folded her arms.  
  
"I'll tell you what Caitie, we'll call them again tomorrow. If we still don't get an answer we'll call Hank's uncle okay?" Caitie didn't seem to be appeased by this arrangement.  
  
"I just know something is horribly, horribly wrong."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The branch connected with surprising force and Jamie saw stars. For Hank and Tyler is seemed to go in slow motion as the branch went flying back, connect with Jamie's head. As the branch reverbrated back, Hank could already see the cut it left on Jamie's face and the shocked expression as his hands slid off the branch.  
  
"JAMIE!" Tyler and Hank screamed as one. They shot up and began running down the bank hoping they could reach him in time, they watched horrified as Jamie sunk under the water and disappeared over the waterfall.  
  
Will Jamie be okay? What'll the boys do? Wanna know? Gotta wait for chapter 3 sorry. ;) 


	3. I'm going slighty mad

A/N-I worked long and hard on this, and I still think the effects of the meds can be seen in this. So I apologize for that. I'm on some type of meds that make me feel like the Engerizer bunny on caffine pills. Oh and Maureen, though I love my little line of astrix, you said they were distracting, so I shortened them for ya, feel loved babe. Okay enough of my medicated rambling, chapter 4 is being worked on as you read this. Hopefully it'll be out soon. Enjoy.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 3- I'm going slightly mad  
  
Tyler and Hank watched frozen in terror as Jamie disappeared. "JAMIE!" Tyler screamed, his voice echoing over the roar of the waterfall.  
  
"Oh my God." Hank gasped, staring wide eyed.  
  
"Come on, we gotta get to the bottom!" The two boys scrambled furiously to the bottom, hoping against hope that they would find their friend alive.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Val was becoming worried. Caitie was so convinced something horrible had happened, that she was becoming paranoid.   
  
"Caitie, relax!" Val said trying to sound soothing. "I'm sure their fine."  
  
"We're calling them tomorrow." Caitie replied, without looking up.  
  
"Okay sure, but I'm positive-"  
  
"Yes, I know you think I'm being silly, but I'm telling you something's not right!" Caitie snapped.  
  
"What exactly is wrong Caitie?"  
  
"I can't explain it, its just that feeling when you know something's wrong."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll call his uncle tomorrow if we don't get an answer."  
  
"What if he can't tell us anything?"  
  
"Then maybe there will be a reason for your feeling."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tyler scanned the calm pool beneath the waterfall for his friend. It was Hank however, who finally spotted the black leather jacket that was Jamie's trademark.  
  
"Tyler! Over there by the rocks!" Splashing across the shallow pool Hank reached the motionless young man. Hauling him to shore, Hank immediately felt for a pulse while Tyler checked for lung activity.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Tyler announced.   
  
"His lungs are full of water." Hank said as he rolled Jamie onto his stomach. Straddling him, he placed his hands on top of each other and pushed hard and up against Jamie's back. It had its desired effect, and some water came up. Hank repeated this for nearly ten minutes before Jamie coughed, gagging on some water, his finally eyes fluttered open.  
  
"That's it come on Jamie!" Tyler encouraged. Hank got up and Jamie gasped for air.  
  
"Good!" Hank said helping pull Jamie into an upright sitting position. Jamie continued gasping for air. Hank smiled in exhaustion and sat behind Jamie, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Jamie gasped.  
  
"We thought we almost lost you." Hank replied. Taking a few deep breaths, Jamie seemed to have gotten his breath back.  
  
"Come on, we should get moving." Hank said standing and then offering his hand to Jamie, who accepted. Still being a little wobbly on his feet, Tyler reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Here, let me help." He said softly, slightly surprised that Jamie accepted. The three slowly trudged off into the woods.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The boys had been walking for nearly an hour, the intense heat having nearly dried their wet clothing. However, Jamie wore his ruined leather jacket, despite the heat. "Need a break?" Tyler asked gently as Jamie staggered.  
  
"N-No I'll be fine." Jamie muttered stumbling again. "Well, maybe just a small one..."  
  
"Hank, Jamie needs a rest." Tyler called out. Hank stopped and Jamie eased down onto a rock. Hank sat down at the base of a tree and Tyler sat at Jamie's feet.  
  
"Thanks guys." Jamie said.  
  
"No problem, you need a rest, you just let us know." Hank replied.  
  
"Listen you guys.....I-I'm sorry about before." Tyler started. "I had no right to carry on the way I did and I had no right to push you Hank. I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, you should be." Hank said angrily.  
  
"Hank.." Jamie started.  
  
"No, you acted up badly back there and Jamie almost died because of it!"  
  
"Hank stop!" Jamie said stronger this time.  
  
"Listen Hank, I said I was sorry okay?!"  
  
"No, its not okay! We all hurt, we're all tired, we're all hot, that doesn't give you a reason to flip out like you did back there!"  
  
"Your flipping out now Hank, you think its all right?!" Tyler countered standing up.  
  
"Oh boy here we go again." Jamie muttered. "Hey, if you guys don't mind, I think I'll stay out of your way this time!" Hank and Tyler stopped for a moment and turned to look at Jamie who glared back at the two. Hank and Tyler looked back at each other and began to laugh.  
  
"We're acting like a couple of three year olds." Hank said.  
  
"Yeah hey, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah me too." Both boys were so caught up in their touching moment, that neither heard the rattle of the snake, until it lashed out, striking Tyler in the leg....  
  
What's going to happen to our boys? Tune in well, soon I guess. Same bat time, same bat channel for chapter 4! Okay that was sad, sorry. 


	4. Holding On

A/N- Still on those weird meds, This chapter I think is my least favorite thus far. Arcadia, I'm totally trusting you on this one babe! Major thanks to her for Beta-ing for me too! Here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer-You know the drill, not mine.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 4- Holding On  
  
Tyler looked shocked to say the least. With a strangled cry he crumpled to the ground. "Oh my God! Tyler!" Jamie yelled, standing shocked. Hank leapt forward.  
  
"Where were you bit?" He asked.  
  
"The calf." Hank looked at Jamie.  
  
"I need your belt." Jamie fumbled with his belt for a moment before handing it to over to Hank. Hank quickly looped the belt around Tyler's leg, pulling it tightly to cut off circulation.  
  
"Aren't you hot in that thing?" Tyler suddenly asked, motioning to Jamie's leather jacket.  
  
"Nope." Jamie was lying. He just hoped Hank and Tyler would buy it for now.  
  
"We're gonna have to wrap this." Tyler looked towards Jamie, who looked helpless. Moving quickly, Jamie ripped along the bottom of his shirt, making a long strip.  
  
"Here." Jamie said.  
  
"The First Aid kit has a snake bite kite doesn't it?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't bring one with us when we left the plane."  
  
"How far was the plane from the river?" Jamie asked.  
  
"about half and hour." Hank replied   
  
"I'll go back for it." Jamie replied.  
  
"Jamie that's a good hour and a half walk there and then back!"  
  
"Not as much if I run." Jamie replied already heading off, "I'll be back, hang in there Tyler!" With that Jamie disappeared into the woods.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Caitie stared out the window, only half listening to Brooke play the keyboard. Val was humming something softly to herself. Caitie bit her lip and continued to stare.   
  
"Something's wrong." Caitie murmured for what felt like the hundredth time.  
  
"What?" Val asked turning to look at her friend.  
  
"Something's wrong. I can feel it Val."  
  
"I think your becoming paranoid." Val replied.  
  
"I read this thing once about people who have really close bonds being able to know when each other was hurt..." Brooke piped up.  
  
"That was an article on twins Brooke!" Val replied. Brooke shrugged and went back to her music. Caitie sighed and resumed her earlier pacing. Val tried to deny it, but she was beginning to believe Caitie when she said something was wrong. Casting a glance over at the dark haired girl Val sighed.  
  
"Something's not right." Caitie murmured again under her breath.  
  
"Caitie, would you stop pacing, your making me nervous!" Val exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe you should be." Caitie replied before turning back to the window.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
God, he was tired. Jamie had been running for God knows how long, and he still didn't see the river. Stopping for only a moment to take a gasp of air, he continued his dash through the woods. Pain ripped up through his side and he was force to stop again. Panting, he willed the pain to stop. When it didn't, he clenched his teeth. "Come on, you can't wuss out now Waite, Tyler needs help now!" Jamie berated himself, pushing on. Reaching the river, Jamie very nearly collapsed. Taking a few moments to gather himself, he continued on.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hank scanned the tree's. It had been two and a half hours since Jamie had run off and it was getting dark. Tyler was laying against the tree trunk, his breathing rasped and labored.  
  
"Hank?" Tyler rasped out.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked hurrying over.  
  
"Should we make a fire?"  
  
"That's a good idea....firewood..." He scanned the area around him. "Um, no firewood."  
  
"We're in the woods Hank, it can't be too far away!" Tyler said attempting to move.  
  
"Stop! I'll go look....stay here....if you need me, Hoot like an owl or something." Tyler grinned weakly.  
  
"Can do." Hank disappeared in the thicket of trees. Tyler found himself alone. With a sigh he leaned back against the tree. Hearing a snap his eye's flew open and he scanned the area, relaxing when he saw Jamie stagger towards him, the first aid kit clutched tightly in his hand. Dropping to his knee's at Tyler's feet Jamie gasped for air.  
  
"Where's Hank?" Jamie wheezed, feeling rather light headed.  
  
"Went to look for firewood...." Tyler replied. Jamie nodded and opened the kit. Removing a high-suction cup around quickly opened it. Next he pulled out a lymph constrictor, followed by a scalpel and Antiseptic swab.  
  
"How long has he been gone?"   
  
"Not long. He told me to hoot like an owl if I need him." Jamie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We're in the woods..." Tyler shrugged helplessly.  
  
"Do you know how to work that thing?"  
  
"Yeah." Jamie said.   
  
"We wouldn't want another firehose incident." Tyler joked weakly. Jamie grinned.  
  
"Okay, so I give, I should have read those directions. I do however, know how to work this." He took the scalpel and gently sliced open the skin. Wrapping the Lymph constrictor around Tyler's leg and turning it on, he noticed Tyler cringed a bit. "Sorry." He then put the high-suction cup over the bite mark and watched. As soon as the suction cup stopped pulling liquid he pulled it and took the lymph constrictor off. Taking the antiseptic swab he cleaned the would and rewrapped it with fresh gauze. Jamie seemed to be having trouble catching his breath.  
  
"Did you run the entire way?" Jamie nodded.  
  
"Jamie!" Tyler protested.  
  
"What?!" Tyler shook his head and attempted to stand.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Jamie demanded.  
  
"I wanna move, something keeps falling on me here." Jamie hurried over and threw one of Tyler's arms over his neck.  
  
"Hank's gonna hurt us you know."  
  
"He wouldn't dare." Tyler replied. Deciding to settle by a large rock, Jamie began to help easy Tyler down. As he was coming down Tyler's other arm grabbed around Jamie's upper body to help lower himself to the ground, he felt Jamie stiffen. When he pulled away from Jamie he looked down at his hand, then over at Jamie, then back down at his hand.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were bleeding?" Tyler asked softly, staring at the blood on his hand.  
  
How long has Jamie been bleeding? Tune in to Chapter 5 to find out. And Mad Cow and anyone else who was wondering, the "John Wayne" Method of slashing open a snake bite and sucking has NO effect. Your just sucking on someone's blood. Venom rarely enters directly into the blood stream, it goes to the Lymph fluid....so that's why Jamie had to get the snake bite kit...that's our lesson for the day from Professor BE-A-TLE (What can I say, I was Zoologoy major before I switched my major.) 


	5. Dust in the Wind

A/N- Thanks to Arcadia for beta-ing this for me! We should all give a hand to her for reading my crap for me. Also thanks to everyone for such wonderful reviews thus far! I appreicate it.  
  
Disclaimer- Hi, you've reached the disclaimer machine. These characters don't belong to me, they belong to (fill in name of company) Don't sue   
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 5- Dust in the Wind  
  
Hank felt guilty, no incredibly guilty. He sighed as he gathered some twigs together. It was his idea to go on this trip. He let the argument between himself and Tyler come to blows, and Jamie nearly drowned because of it, and then again Tyler and himself fought and Tyler was bitten by a snake, and then he let Jamie run off into the woods. Hank was so caught up in his berating, he didn't see the protruding branch until his ankle caught it. With a yelp, Hank tumbled down the steep decline.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyler had been grilling Jamie for nearly ten minutes and he was beginning to realize he wasn't going to get an answer. With a frustrated sigh and glared at Jamie through the rapidly diming light. The one thing that was giving him some comfort was if he was still moving and talking, he must not be bleeding to rapidly.  
  
"Hank should have been back by now." Jamie said suddenly. "Its starting to get dark." Tyler glanced around the woods.  
  
"I guess I could hoot like an owl." Tyler replied.  
  
"I don't think it'll do much good." Jamie sighed and painstakingly stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Tyler demanded.  
  
"To find Hank." Jamie watched Tyler out of the corner of his eye "Stay here." He dug around and pulled out some guaze, just in case.  
  
"Jamie, your bleeding, you shouldn't be running around the forest again!"  
  
"Your right, this time I'll walk." With that Jamie disappeared through the trees.  
  
"Damnit." Tyler muttered watching him go. "Always has to be the hero."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Val sat sipping he drink. Caitie had resumed her pacing and Brooke watched her do so. "Your going to put a hole in our carpet." Val said.   
  
"Good. This carpet is ugly." Caitie replied. Val rolled her eyes, but had to admit it was rather unsettling that they couldn't reach the boys up at the cabin.  
  
"Caitie, can you tell me what the bad feeling of yours feels like?" Caitie looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"Its a feeling, a unpleasent one. I know you think I'm over reacting, but I'm telling you something is really wrong here!"  
  
"I think I'm starting to see your point." Val murmured. Caitie stopped her pacing and sat down on the bed across from Val.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I'm not so sure something horrible happened, but it is unsettling that we couldn't reach them at the cabin."  
  
"But I thought you were convinced they were just out."  
  
"Well I mean they probably are, but I mean still." Caitie sighed. Val she decided, was just trying to make her feel better and stop carrying on.  
  
"Yeah alright, I won't mention it again." Caitie muttered sliding off the bed and sitting on the floor. Val sighed and pulled out a small book.  
  
"Would crys of pain make you feel better?" Val asked with a grin.   
  
"No Val, I don't think it would.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Hank sat up with a groan. His left arm was broken, as it hung at a odd angle from the elbow down. Hank gritted his teeth and tried to think of what he should do. Something was dripping into his eye and he reached up to brush it away. Blood, he knew, he must have cracked his head on the way down. "HANK!?" Hank's features flooded with relief at Jamie's bellow.  
  
"Down here!" Hank yelled. In the dim light he saw Jamie's outline appear at the top of the ridge.  
  
"Hang on Hank I'm coming down!" True to his word, Jamie skittered down the side. He cringed upon seeing the condition of Hank's arm.  
  
"Yeah I know." Hank said. "What am I going to do about it?"  
  
"Um....we'll have to imbolize it." Jamie began hesitantly.  
  
"How?" Jamie searched around until he found to sticks of similar length reaching for his belt loop he pulled the gauze.  
  
"Gee Mcguyver can you build us a phone? I've got a paper clip and some floss." Hank joked, trying to keep the situation light.  
  
"I could build you a radio from seashells." He replied. Taking Hank's arm, He straightened it along the branch. Hank gave a small shout of pain. Jamie looked at him apologitically. "Sorry." Hank grunted in reply and watched as Jamie placed the other branch on top, wrapping Gauze tightly around it.  
  
"This should hold until we get medical attention." Hank said, checking over Jamie's handy work.  
  
"I hope so. Over here its not as steep a climb, want to try it?" Hank nodded and Jamie scaled the first few feet offering a hand to Hank to help him along. Hank excepted and the two of them slowly but surely made their way up.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyler was relieved to say the least when Jamie and Hank came through the trees. "Hank what happened?!" Tyler cried, his relief fading.  
  
"I fell down."  
  
"I can see that!"   
  
"I'll go get the firewood." Jamie stated disappearing back into the woods.   
  
"Jamie!" Tyler protested. "Damn!"  
  
"What?" Hank asked.  
  
"He's bleeding and won't say why or how long."  
  
"And he's off romping in the woods again." Hank muttered, concern clear on his face.  
  
"In the dark."   
  
"Damn."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Jamie leaned against a tree and put his hand on the inside of his jacket. Pulling his hand away he was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. He ached, but at the moment he seemed to be in better shape than Tyler or Hank. He pushed away from the tree and continued searching for wood. Pain suddenly rocketed up his spine and bright flashes of firey hot pain exploded in front of his eyes as he tumbled to the ground.  
  
What the hell happened to Jamie? Wouldn't you like to know. *smirks* yes, yes, the queen of suspense is at it again (thanks for the title Mo') I know, but did you honestly think I'd give them a rest? I told Hank I'd think about it and I did, I was thinking about what to do to him next....hehe. 


	6. Stand By Me

A/N- Well lookie here, I'm back! for those of you waiting for more of Let it Be, well I'm working on it, but its not going to well at the moment. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's liking. Ichanged the rating, it may not need it to be changed, but ya know, better safe than sorry. Thanks to Trick for looking over it, and again, major kudos to Arcadia, what would I do without ya girl? I'd just drive myself crazy with all my double guessing. ;) Let me know what ya'll think of this chapter please and I hope its up to everyone's expectations.  
  
Disclaimer-Not mine, never were, never will be.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 6- Stand By Me  
  
Hitting the ground, Jamie instinctively balled himself up, curling his arms around his neck and head. He had no idea what had hit him, all he knew was the pain was strong and unwavering. More pain burst through him, this time through him shoulder and arm. Blood began to flow freely down his arm, joining the blood that gushed down his back. As he lay there stunned, it finally hit him was going on.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"I think its pretty safe to say, this is the WORST trip in the history of camping trips!" Tyler exclaimed.  
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Hank replied.  
  
"Okay, but its a bad one!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'll give you that!"   
  
"Things just couldn't get any worse." Tyler said, Hank cringed.  
  
"My friend, you just jinxed us."  
  
"At least it's not raining." Hank looked up, half expecting the darkening sky to burst open.  
  
"I hope Jamie's not lost." Hank said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah its getting really dark now!" Tyler agreed.  
  
"I should probably go look for him." Hank said standing with a moderate amount of difficulty.  
  
"Please don't get lost too." Tyler said, knowing he couldn't stop Hank.  
  
"Don't worry." With a wane smile, Hank disappeared in the direction Jamie had gone.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Pain continued in waves, flowing though his body in an unyielding flood. The pressure that was being put on him was enough to break some ribs. Of all the ways Jamie had though he may die of, this never once crossed his mind. The hot breath steamed out against his neck and he tried not to shudder. He remember what he was taught about ever getting attacked by a bear, Cover your neck and head and play dead. He did just that, but the monster on top of him showed no sign of letting him go anytime soon. He thought he could vaguely hear Hank's voice somewhere in the distance. The bear seemed to stop his gnawing and sniffed the air. Jamie felt the teeth tear back into his skin. He closed his eyes and tried to remember how to pray, with an ear drum shattered roar, more pressure was throw onto Jamie and he mercifully blacked out.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Val sat up with a gasp, she had barely drifted off to sleep when a horrible nightmare woke her. She wasn't surprised that Caitie was sitting by the window. "What's wrong?" Caitie asked. Val motioned her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Brooke.  
  
"I had this horrible nightmare about the guys."  
  
"What was it about?" Caitie asked.  
  
"They were in the woods and lost!"  
  
"I told you something was wrong!"  
  
"Yeah something is wrong." Val agreed.   
  
"We need to call the cabin again. Now." Val didn't argue and simply handed Caitie the phone.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Jamie felt wetness splatter against his face and he slowly opened his eyes. Expecting the bear to be leaning over his face he was met with nothing but rain, Attempting to push himself up onto his hands and knee's he fell back into the dirt, which was rapidly becoming mud. Pain still raced through him and he wondered where that bear went. He felt something land beside him and he quickly wrapped his arms back around his head  
  
"Jamie?!" Hank slipped landing hard beside his friend. Jamie curled up protecting his neck and head. Hank gently put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Its Hank!" Jamie peeked out and slowly uncurled.  
  
"H-Hank?"  
  
"Oh God Jamie!" Hank felt like he was going to be sick. Jamie was coated in blood and who knows how long he had been laying there in the rain.  
  
"There was a bear." Jamie whimpered. Hank nearly gagged at the sight, Jamie's arm was ravaged, his shoulder torn and shredded to the point where bone was exposed, the elbow was broken, That bone protruding grotesquely from the skin. His jacket and shirt where ripped and blood could be seen seeping through.  
  
"How am I gonna get you out of here?" Hank asked softly.  
  
"I'll walk." Jamie said through gritted teeth, I just need you to help me up."  
  
"Jamie I don't think-"  
  
"Hank its either that, or pray the bear doesn't come back!" Trying as best he could without causing him anymore pain than he was already in, Hank helped pull Jamie to his feet. Throwing his good arm around his neck, Hank and Jamie began to walk back towards camp.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Caitie and Val were both panicked as they dialed Hank's uncles number.   
"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.  
  
"Hello is this Nate Beecham?"   
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Hello Mr. Beecham, we're sorry to call you so late, but I'm Val Lanier I'm a friend of Hank's. We tried calling them and no one answered have you heard anything?"  
  
"I didn't fly them, a friend of mine did....I haven't heard anything from them.....listen Val was it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"In the morning try again, if there's still no answer call me and I'll call Hunter and I'll see what's going on all right?"  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you and I'm sorry to wake you." With that Val hung up.  
  
"Well?" Caitie demanded.  
  
"He said to call them in the morning, if we still don't get anything to call him back and he'll call his friend who flew them." Caitie sighed.  
  
"I won't be able to sleep."  
  
"I don't think I will either." The two girls sat silently, waiting for morning.  
******************************************************  
  
Jamie was rapidly fading against Hank's shoulder. "Hang in where Jamie, we're almost there!" Hank encouraged. The rain had made the walk all the harder, with a misplaced step, Hank lost his balance going down hard. Jamie fell with him, having no other choice. "You okay?"   
  
"No" Jamie groaned, unable to stand again.  
  
"Please don't do this Jamie." Hank groaned, his aggravation quickly faded as he heard the roar a short distance away. Knowing he couldn't very well carry Jamie with his own broken arm, and Jamie's injuries hadn't been assets to the fullest yet, so carrying him would do more harm than good even if he could. Another roar echoed across the night, much closer this time. Hank felt a shiver run up his spine and could only imagine the horror Jamie had been in when actually being attacked. Hank looked up hearing the snapping of twigs, as his blood ran cold. In front of him stood a large bear, Hank froze and cast a glance down at Jamie, all the color drained from his face and he staggered to stand next to Hank, clutching his arm for support. This wasn't going to be good. The bear roared again and lunged.  
  
What will happen to Hank and Jamie? Will they make it back to camp? And what about Tyler? (For you Tyler lovers, he'll be in Chapter 7 lots!) Will a search party be sent out? Will they make it on time? Who knows but me! hehe! 


	7. From here to Eternity

A/n- Hello again, I'm back! Thanks to Trick for reading this, and again, thanks to Arcadia, I'd go insane with out ya girl!   
  
Disclaimer-Not mine, never will be.   
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 7-From Here to Eternity  
  
Something was wrong and Tyler could feel it. He wanted to get up and go looking for his friends but the nagging, logical little voice told him to stay put because if he got lost chances are Jamie and Hank would come looking for him and then that would create a whole new problem. He sighed and shivered as the rain continued to splash down on him. He heard the low rumble of thunder and lay his head back on a rock to wait.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hank and Jamie glanced at each other the same horror mirrored in the others eyes. The bear stopped and stood on its hind legs growling lowly.  
  
"Dear God in heaven." Hank breathed. He could feel Jamie's hand shaking against his arm. Or maybe his arm was shaking under his hand. The rain pelted down in sheets, and water began to reduce their visibility. A thunderous clap of thunder startled the bear and it reared back a bit.  
  
"Ya know..." Jamie's voice was soft and rough. "For as big as bears are....they're rather skittish creatures." As if his words had somehow caused a reaction, a bolt of lighting lit up the sky followed by an even louder crash of thunder. Hank felt some of his terror slowly drain away as the bear became more skitterish and backed up a ways. The thunder was so loud and so close it seemed to shake the very ground they stood upon. To Hank's astonishment, the bear fled.  
  
"That seems a little to convent." Hank murmured.   
  
"Don't knock it, just go with it!" Jamie muttered back at him.   
  
"Can you walk?" Hank asked.  
  
"I'm going to." Jamie replied gritting his teeth. Hank helped him and the two slowly began their way back to Tyler and camp.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyler sat nervously, the thunder seemed to get closer and the lightening would periodically light up the sky. The rain splashed down on him and he shivered. Dragging himself to his feet, he hobbled over to a rock that would provide some shelter.  
  
"Worst trip ever." Tyler muttered. Lightening lit up the sky again and he blinked some water out of his eyes. He could have sworn he saw something in the woods. In that moment every camp horror story he had ever heard flashed through his mind. He laughed weakly at his paranoia, and squinted in the darkness, just to reassure himself that nothing was there. The harder he looked, the less sure he was.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
If Jamie hadn't been having trouble earlier, he defiantly was now. Stumbling over every rock and root, he was more less being dragged along by Hank, who was determined to get back to camp. With a shallow gasp, Jamie fell to his knee's, pulling Hank down with him. Hank halted in his rush and knelt down next to his friend.  
  
"You okay?" Jamie gritted his teeth and tried to push himself back to his feet.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maybe we should stay here." Hank said, realizing his militant marching was probably wearing Jamie down.  
  
"No, we should get back to camp." Jamie argued managing to stand. "If we don't Tyler will probably come looking for us." Hank had to admit he had a point. Wrapping his arm around Jamie's waist, he couldn't help but cringe as he felt wetness rub off on his arm.  
  
"Let me check you out when we get back." Hank demanded. He didn't care whether Jamie agreed to or not. Hank began to walk at a slower speed than he had been going. Lightening lit up the sky and They could see in front of them clearly for a moment.  
  
"Come on." Jamie said pulling against Hank's restraining hand. Reluctantly, and against his better judgment, Hank allowed Jamie to keep walking towards camp, though Hank knew Jamie might pass out before they even reached camp.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyler was scared. He was positive now that something or someone was standing in the thicket of trees several feet in front of him. He shuddered and peered through the rain. "Come on Connell, your being ridiculous." He chided himself. "There are no murders in the woods, those are only in camp stories." A traitorous little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that those stories had to come from somewhere. A crack from behind him made him twist around. Seeing nothing he felt his heart begin to pound against his chest. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he screamed......  
  
Who's got Tyler? Is it Hank or Jamie or are they still to far away? Could it be Hunter somehow finding them....or maybe Tyler's not imagining things. 


	8. Hate This Place

A/N- Okay this is like super, SUPER short, sorry! I hope this is to your liking, again, lets all thank Arcadia! THANKS A MILLION! okay now go ahead and read it!  
  
Disclaimer-I swear if I have to write one more of these stupid things, ya'll know the drill.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 8- Hate this place  
  
Hank's head snapped up at Tyler's scream which echoed through the trees. Startled, Jamie stumbled falling again. Hank helped him to his feet and dragged him along some more. Hank halted and groaned. Blocking their path was a large branch.  
  
"Go find Tyler, make sure he's okay." Jamie insisted.  
  
"I'm not leaving you in the woods." Hank replied.   
  
"Hank, Tyler needs help and I'm just slowing you down." Jamie looked at the large branch. "There's no way I'm getting over that. Tyler needs help now. Go get him, make sure he's okay. I'll wait for you here."  
  
"What if that bear comes back eh?" Hank demanded.  
  
"Well, then I'll crawl under the branch or something. Listen just go!" Hank debated with himself. "Hank, your not doing Tyler any good standing here. Go get him." Hank sighed, Jamie was right.  
  
"I'll be back with Tyler, stay here." With that he scaled the branch and slipped out of sight.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Caitie and Val, were sitting across from each other in a Denny's pushing their food around.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier." Val said softly, Caitie's eyes flickered up to met hers.  
  
"Its all right, I'm just...so worried. What do you think happened?" Val shrugged and put a French fry in her mouth.  
  
"Who knows." Caitie chewed on her lower lip for a moment.   
  
"You don't think their-"  
  
"No!" Val cut in briskly. "Their fine, just lost or something." Caitie nodded and tried to choke down some of her food.   
  
***********************************************************  
  
The rain fell into Hank's eyes and he slipped again. His arm was killing him, so was his head, he could only imagine the pain Jamie and Tyler must be in. Part of him was screaming at him to go back and get Jamie, drag him along. His other half told him he was doing the right thing by leaving Jamie where he was to get to Tyler. Tyler was in trouble and Jamie was having trouble moving, leaving him where he was, that was the smartest thing to do. It didn't make the choice any easier though. Trudging into the familiar campsite he sighed in relief.   
  
"Tyler!" No answer. Hank looked around thinking maybe he had taken shelter under a rock or something and it was taking him some time to get back out. There was no sign of life around the campsite. "TYLER!" He yelled, all he heard was the echo of his own voice. Around that time he saw the marks in the mud, wherever Tyler went, he didn't go on his own....  
  
Oh dear, what the hell happened to Tyler? What's Hank gonna do? And How's Jamie doing back at the tree? For all those people who are wondering about Jamie, don't worry chapter 9 is Jamie's chapter. ;) 


	9. Whatever Gets You Through The Night

A/N- Okay so here's chapter 9. I hope ya'll like it. Didn't exactly go the way I had planned, but oh well. Let me know what ya'll think please! Once again, thanks to Arcadia! What would I do without ya babe?  
  
Disclaimer-I swear if I have to write one more of these stupid things, ya'll know the drill.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 9- Whatever Get You Through the Night  
  
Hank searched all around the campsite with no signs of Tyler. Spying the first aid kit Jamie must have gotten he snatched it up and took another glance around. "TYLER!" Hank shuddered as he heard his voice echo off the trees, he decided the best thing for him to do would be to get back to Jamie, treat him the best he could with the first aid kit, and then try to find Tyler. Clutching the kit tightly in his hand he rushed off in the direction he had left Jamie.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Val checked her watch for the fifth time in the last half hour. She watched as Caitie literally force fed herself. Val nearly shuddered at the expression in Caitie's eyes. Val couldn't help but think about when she had last seen the three boys. Jamie was sprawled out on the couch, Hank was doing paper work and Tyler was helping her with supplies. The three seemed content, then she thought of how Tyler explained to her how Hank more or less tricked Jamie into going camping for some 'male bonding.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Caities voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, just-nevermind, its not important." She could tell Caitie didn't believe her, but she didn't push it. Caitie was also thinking, she was thinking about the last time she saw Jamie. How he seemed so bewildered about how the whole thing got started and how he got talked into it. She couldn't help but let a small smile tug on the corner of her lips.  
  
"What?" Val asked noticing the smile.  
  
"I was just thinking of the confused look in Jamie's eyes while he packed for the trip." Val snickered.  
  
"I can only imagine." The two girls began to trade stories back and forth about the boys, to help pass the time and quell their unease.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Tyler groaned and opened his eyes. He was laying in a bed, with he struggled into a upright position and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked outloud.   
  
"Ah, your awake." A friendly voice said from the doorway. "I didn't mean to startle you out in the woods."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"When I went to get your attention, I unwisely put my hand on your shoulder. You shouted and passed out." Tyler blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you. My friends are still out in the woods!"  
  
"Don't worry son, you get some rest, we'll look for them after the storm passes." Tyler felt his eyelids getting heavy.  
  
"I gave you something for that snake bite." The man added as he left the room. Tyler slowly drifted off, worrying about his friends.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Hank practically flew. Reaching the branch he more or less threw the kit, hoping it would stay closed, and that it wouldn't clock Jamie. Scaling the branch as quickly as he could he landed near Jamie. Spying the kit a few feet away he scurried over, turning he was surprised to see Jamie, seemingly asleep. His ravaged arm pulled tightly to his body and his good arm wraped around his bad one. His head was resting on the log and his legs were twisted in odd positions, almost as if he had tried to stand then crumpled to the ground. It looked almost impossible to be able to sleep like that. Hank suddenly thought of something horrible, what if Jamie wasn't just sleeping?! Hank dropped to his knee's and sloshed over to Jamie's side. Grasping his wrist in his hand, he desperatly felt for a pulse.....  
  
Okay so this one was suppose to be a Jamie chapter, but it didn't turn out the way I had planned. The story has a life of its own. Its not going the way I had intended.....but I will eventually get it back under control! ;) 


	10. The Thunder Rolls

Disclaimer-I swear if I have to write one more of these stupid things, ya'll know the drill.  
  
A/N-Once again, I'm back. Okay, So I hope this one is suitable, and lives up to the expectations. Thanks to DC and Arcadia for reading this for me.   
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 10-And the Thunder Rolls  
  
"Do you think you could eat something?" Tyerl looked up.  
  
"I'm not real hungry." Tyler replied. He did look somewhat on the green side.  
  
"I never got to introduce myself to you. My name is Wesley."  
  
"Tyler Connell. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm a biologist and I came out here to study the wildlife."  
  
"Can you help me?" Tyler asked softly.  
  
"I plan on it son. As soon as the storm lets up, I'll call the ranger station, then I'll start looking for your friends, I just need you to tell me what they look like."  
  
"Hank is a football player, African-American, Jamie has black spikey hair and a leather Jacket." Tyler was slightly embrassed he couldn't really tell Wesley much more about his friends.  
  
"Well you just rest for now son. Let me know if you get hungry." And with that the kind old Biologist left the room, whistling tunlessly to himself.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hank frantically searched for a pulse. Tapping Jamie's wrist several times, he waited his fingers wrapping tightly around his wrist. The Lighting and thunder didn't distract him in his search, the sky lit up and thunder roared over them. Still Hank didn't stop.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Watching the whether Channel, Val and Caitie where horrified to learn that the mountains where the boys had gone, were under heavy thunderstorms. Caitie turned wide eyed to Val.  
  
"They're lost in the thunderstorm."  
  
"Caitie...."  
  
"Oh my god...what if they fell down the cliff, or are laying in the mud somewhere?"  
  
"Caitie calm down..."  
  
"There are Animals in the woods!"  
  
"Caitie..."  
  
"Wolves, Bears, Mountain Lions....."  
  
"Caitie!" Caitie stopped and looked at Val.  
  
"Your taking the worse case senario a little far." Caitie stared wide eyed at Val.  
  
"A little while ago you agreed something was wrong."  
  
"And I still do, but your going a little far with it." Caitie sighed and slumped back against the couch.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"We just have to hang on till morning Caitie."  
  
"No, they have to hang on till morning."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Relief flooded Hank's face. As quickly as it had come it vanished. Jamie was indeed alive, however his pulse was rather spradic. He needed medical attention, and now. Grabbing him as gently as he could, Hank more or less dragged Jamie under the branch more, helping to sheild him from the rain. Jamie gave a low groan of pain. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he tried to focus on Hank's face.  
  
"Hey Jamie, hang on okay?" Jamie in response, lapsed back into unconsciousness. "Never could follow directions could you." With a sigh, Hank tried the best he could in sheilding Jamie from the rain. The rain continued to pour and the lighting lit up the sky, and the thunder rolled, all of this gone un-noticed by Jamie, lay in a crumpled heap. Hank would periodically check his pulse, realived to find it still beating under Jamie's skin. Then, he didn't......  
  
I know its short, but at least its out! Sorry guys, hopefully the next part will be longer, and it looks like it will either be the last, or the second last part to this, so stay tuned! There DC, Stop begging, its embrassing. ;) here ya go! 


	11. Friends Will Be Friends

Disclaimer-I swear if I have to write one more of these stupid things, ya'll know the drill.  
  
A/N- Okay all, I decided to suck it up and sat down and forced myself to write, the people who kept telling me everything was okay and that I was a good writer. Though I don't really agree with what everyone said about my writings, I do think that even if I have one fan, I have to write for that person. So here we are, thanks to Arcadia for beta reading.  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 11-Friends Will be Friends  
  
Hank searched for the pulse desperately. "Don't do this, please don't do this." Digging his fingers deeply into Jamie's wrist, Hank's search was becoming frantic. He began CPR, frantically working to bring his friend back.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tyler stiffened suddenly. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. "Are you all right? Wesley asked walking into the room.  
  
"I can't explain it, but something's wrong with my friends." Wesley glanced out the window.  
  
"The storm is letting up here, which means it heading further into the woods." At the look of pure distress on Tyler's face, helped Wesley to make his decision. "While I'm out looking I don't want you to move all right?"  
  
"Thank you sir." Tyler said relief flooding his features. Wesley smiled gently at him.   
  
"And their names were Hank and Jamie?"  
  
"Yes sir." Wesley shrugged on a coat and headed towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll do my best to help your friends." Tyler did his best to smile as he watched Wesley vanish into the rainy night.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The Thunderstorm warning kept replaying across the screen. The white flashes of the words illuminated Caitie's face and the expression in her eyes gave her a pale haunted appearance.  
  
"Caitie?" Val asked softly.  
  
"I just know something's wrong." Her voice matched her haunted appearance. "And I can't explain it, but its serious whatever it is." Val met Caitie's gaze and it took nearly all her self control not to shudder at what she saw there.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, Jamie's heartbeat was once again felt under his skin. Erratic and weak, but there. Jamie needed medical attention, and he needed it now. He startled when he thought he heard a new voice. He strained his hearing. "JAMIE?! HANK?!" Placing Jamie gently on the ground, he stood up and scanned the trees. A flashlight shown through the trees, landing on him.  
  
"Help!" Hank called out, the light left his eyes and he saw a tall man in a raincoat appear.  
  
"You Hank or Jamie?!" He shouted. Hank nodded.   
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"I'm Wesley, Don't worry about your friend Tyler, He's fine." Hank's face flooded with relief.  
  
"Jamie needs help really badly sir!" Wesley followed Hank's view to see Jamie crumpled on the ground.  
  
"How badly is he hurt?!"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Wesley knelt by Jamie and took his wrist.   
"Pulse weak and erratic." With a shuddering sigh Wesley stooped down and lifted Jamie in his arms, like he was a child. "Follow me." Hank nodded and followed behind, working their way up the steep hill. The storm which had lightened up by his home, had worsened in the woods, making the trek back to his home more dangerous. Wesley stopped suddenly, and turned to Hank. Much to his horror, he turned just in time to see Hank lose his footing and fall down the steep hill.  
  
Oh dear, now what? Is Hank okay? What about Jamie, and Tyler for that matter? 


	12. Rescue from Mt. Hell-on- Earth

Disclaimer-I swear if I have to write one more of these stupid things, ya'll know the drill.  
  
A/N- Thanks to Arcadia for Beta-ing this for me! I hope this is up to everyones standards. If not, well sorry. Anyhow, enjoy!  
  
Male Bonding Gone Wrong  
  
Chapter 12-Rescue from Mt. Hell-on-Earth  
  
Wesley laid Jamie down gently and skittered down the hill to where Hank lay in a crumpled heap. Landing next to the boy, he turned him slightly, cringing at the bloody gash on his head. Oddly enough, the crudely made splint Hank sported on his arm was still intact. It was obvious Hank wouldn't be walking. Wesley sighed and lifted the wounded young man into his arms, carrying him back up the steep incline. Jamie was exactly where he left him.  
  
"Well, boys, how do you expect us to get out of this one?"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Tyler fidgeted. He was worried, this was taking far to long. He sighed and attempted to get out of the soft, large bed Wesley had given him to sleep on. Pain shot up his leg and he grunted, losing the battle. He watched the sun slowly come up and a small smile touched his lips at the sight. He could only pray that Wesley would be back soon and that he had found Hank and Jamie alive and in one piece.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Dialing the number with shaking hands Val prayed to get an answer, one right, two, three, four, the rings went on, for fifteen rings before Val hung up. Shaking her head she saw Caitie taking a shuddering breath. "Call his uncle." Val nodded and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Beecham? Its Val Lanier"  
  
"Hello Val, did you try the boys this morning?"  
  
"Yes, sir I did, but I still go no answer. Something is wrong sir."  
  
"I'm going to go out on a rescue flight, I will let you know the moment I hear anything."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Beecham." She hung up the phone and turned to Caitie repeating the story to her Caitie slumped in the chair.  
  
"I just wish we were going with him."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Val agreed sadly. "All we can do now is wait."  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Wesley finally had to just fling each boy over a shoulder and try a balancing act to get back to his cabin. After what seemed like forever, it finally came into view and he staggered to the door. Kicking it open, Tyler jolted upright.  
  
"Oh my God!" he cried seeing the inert forms of his friends.  
  
"Their pretty beat up Tyler." Wesley replied.  
  
"How bad are they?!" Lower his shoulder Wesley as gently as he could, deposited Hank onto the bed next to Tyler.  
  
"He could have a skull fracture, and that broken arm does look good." Wesley gently shifted Jamie into his arms and then to the couch.  
  
"Jamie?" Tyler called, his voice coated in fear.  
  
"Looks like he got into it with a bear." Wesley called back to him, cringing at the boys bloody mess of an arm. The wound where his elbow protruded from his arm looked like it was becoming infected, and his pale features and erratic heartbeat worried him greatly. Tyler watched in morbid fascination.  
  
"I'm an EMT Wesley, I can clean up Hank if Jamie need your attention." Without a word Wesley brought Tyler some warm water and some clean rags to clean Hank up with. Moving quickly he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello Marie. Yes, I'm calling because I have a three boys here who-" He paused. "Why yes!" He said in surprise. "How did you.... Oh I see, yes well....." He turned his back to Tyler and spoke quietly and he couldn't quiet make out what he was saying. Hank stirred slightly under Tyler's hand and Tyler tried to call him back.  
  
"Hey Hank, you still with me buddy?"  
  
"Thank you Marie." He hung up and moved quickly towards Jamie.  
  
"Your friends Uncle called the ranger station, seems to of your friends got worried when they couldn't reach you at the cabin."   
  
"Val and Caitie." Tyler said with a small smile.  
  
"Hank's uncle is on the way over here."   
  
"Thank God." Tyler breathed, continuing to try and clean Hank up while Wesley turned his attentions to Jamie.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It had been hours and Caitie and Val were nearly insane with nervousness. When the phone finally did ring, both girls dove for it, their heads cracking together. "OW!" Caitie yelped yanking away. Val snatched up the phone. "Hello?" Caitie hovered anxiously at her elbow.   
"Oh thank God! Are they all right?!" Val relieved expression seemed to slide off her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"How long will they be there?" After a long pause Val paled dramatically. "Y-Yes sir, thank you I'll let her know. Yes, good-bye."  
  
"What?!" Caitie demanded.  
  
"They're being airlifted to the nearest hospital."  
  
"WHY?!" Caitie screeched.  
  
"As soon as their stable, they'll airlift them back here."  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"Um, well....from what I gathered from Hank's uncle, Hank possibly has skull fracture, he does have a broken arm, and lots of cuts. Tyler was bitten by a snake, but he'll be fine." She hesitated.  
  
"Jamie?" Caitie asked softly.  
  
"He didn't make out very well. Caitie, with what Hank's uncle told me it sounds like he's pretty critical."  
  
"Oh God...."  
  
"He promised to call when he heard anything. Hank and Tyler should be flown here in a few days." Caitie nodded absently.  
  
"He'll be fine Caitie."  
  
"I hope so Val."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
After nearly a week, Tyler and Hank were being flown to Kingsport.   
"You'll be back before ya know it Jamie." Hank said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yeah in the hospital in Kingsport." Jamie snickered, then quickly stopped.  
  
"Hurt?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Obviously!" Hank replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wait a second, don't you two start fighting, everytime you fight something bad happens!" Jamie protested. Hank and Tyler broke out into grins.  
  
"Sorry!"   
  
"Don't you guys DARE forget I'm out here, I expect letters and phone calls." Jamie stated.  
  
"Us forget about you? Never!" Tyler replied smiling.  
  
"You better not."  
  
"Hey rest up, and we'll see ya back in Kingsport before ya know it!" Hank said.  
  
" Well maybe before YOU know it, I'll be painfully aware of how long I'll be stuck here."  
  
"Be strong man, we won't forget you. We'll write and call you so often you'll tell us to stop." Tyler replied with a grin.  
  
"Come on boys, I'm busting you out." Nate said the two boys hoped in the wheelchairs the nurses they insist be wheeled out of the hospital in. Bidding good-bye to the nurses, Hank and Tyler climbed into Nate's car and headed towards the airport, casting one last glance over his shoulder Hank saw the hospital fading in the distance.  
  
"Don't worry Hank, he'll be out in a month, two tops."   
  
"Yeah I know your right." They rode silently until they reached the plane. Once inside, Tyler fell asleep immediately. Hank thought of the welcoming they would get when they got home, and how much better it would be when Jamie finally joined them as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Finis!  
  
Boy I'm an evil brat aren't I? I just kinda left you guys hanging there. Tyler and Hank are going back to Kingsport but Jamie's been left. Well, the series is done. I know lots of questions left unanswered, but who knows, if your nice, I might just do a sequel. I hoped you guys liked it! 


End file.
